Conventional transformer isolated AC-DC converters generally included two power stages. This resulted in an increased volume and weight, along with decreased efficiency of the converter. These converters also generated relatively high voltage and current rates as a function of time, which may have led to high electromagnetic interference (EMI) noises.
As the use of DC powered devices has increased, so has the need to create a more efficient AC-DC converter. For example, increased production of and reliance on battery-powered vehicles has placed greater emphasis on a more efficient AC-DC converter. Battery-powered vehicles typically require AC power supplied by a grid which is then converted to DC power that is stored in the battery which powers the car. A more efficient AC-DC converter having reduced volume and weight would have significant importance to the battery-powered vehicle industry.
Additionally, AC-DC converters are useful backup battery storage for residential, commercial, and industrial uses; however, conventional AC-DC converters are bulky, expensive, and inefficient. A need therefore exists for an improved AC-DC converter that addresses these issues.